Tercera vida
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy comienza a sospechar, cuando Fairy tail la quiere contratar, aunque nunca la hubieran conocido. Universo alterno.


_El Nalu va muy a la par del Marinette x Adrien, pero como últimamente estoy escribiendo mucho de ellos, voy a darle el chance al Nalu que hace mucho no escribo._

 _Además un 4-5 lugar no esta tan mal, al igual que el Dipper x Pacifica._

 _Fairy tail no me pertenece._

 **Tercera vida**

Lucy tiene sueños raros desde que era una pequeña niña, una vez soñó con un gato azul volador que hablaba, mientras que otras veces soñaba con un chico que comía fuego y que tenía el cabello rosado. Cuando soñaba algo raro corría al cuarto de su madre y le contaba todo, a lo que esta sonreía maternalmente y decía que todo era eso…simples sueños.

Mientras crecía los sueños se convirtieron en algo constante, tanto así que los ignoraba después de la muerte de su madre, ya que su padre era alguien que no parecía interesado en escucharlos. La única vez que le conto sobre que soñó con su madre abriendo una enorme puerta, este le abofeteo, así que decidió no hacerlo más.

Al cumplir doce años soñó con ella misma, siendo atravesada en medio del pecho y cayendo sobre los brazos de un chico de cabello rosado, cuyo rostro jamás había visto. Este la llama a gritos, pidiendo por ayuda a una niña de cabello azulado, pero en el sueño ella sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer, ve al chico gritar su nombre, antes de despertar asustada, con el dolor en su pecho grabado en su memoria.

Ese fue su último sueño.

.

La creencia natural es olvidar los sueños con forme uno va creciendo, pero si bien no se volvieron a repetir, los sueños de su infancia un son palpables en su mente, como si fuera una segunda memoria cuando cumple 17 años. En medio de sus clases ella comienza a dibujar, sobre una ciudad que no conoce, un gato volador que no existe y un dragón gigante de color rojo que no vio en ninguna parte.

Sus compañeros le alaban por ser tan buena dibujante, ella lo acredita a que su madre había sido una de las mejores pintoras de Europa. Si bien ella quería ser una escritora, el dibujo es algo que le apasiona también para plasmar sus memorias.

—¿Por qué no tiene rostro?—pregunta Levy, una de sus compañeras de clase de pequeña estatura y cabellera celeste.

Ella mira fijamente la silueta del chico que siempre soñó, con el cabello rosado, ropas algo arábicas y una bufanda que ondea en el aire. Además de tener sus puños con una ligera capa de llamas.

—No sé—musita por voz baja antes de seguir su dibujo.

Al salir del colegio no vuelve a ver a Levy, a pesar que eran buenas amigas, el contacto había desaparecido.

.

Ella se va de su hogar por decisión propia, su relación con su padre había mejorado, pero ella quiere ser independiente. Este de buena gana acepta, pero le dice que ante la menor necesidad lo contacte y ella acepta a regañadientes, ya que este parece sincero en suturar la relación que habían roto desde la muerte de su madre.

Termina siendo mesera para pagar sus cuentas y la universidad. Tiene una compañera de trabajo que se llama Yukino, una chica albina con personalidad tranquila que le ayuda como compañera de cuarto. Ambas aceptan que vivir en Londres es caro a lo cual se ríen y siguen trabajando en medio del café.

Pasan 4 años antes que ella logre terminar la universidad, graduándose de administración y aceptando el trabajo en una empresa. Yukino se gradúa en sus estudios de profesora poco después y ambas se separan como lo hizo con Levy, sin contacto u algo más.

.

Lucy ama a su nuevo jefe, quien resultó ser un pariente lejano de su madre y que la contrata con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. Su nombre es Minato Namikaze, un hombre que viene de Japón y se instaló en Londres para abrir una cede de su empresa de tecnología. Tiene una esposa bastante extrovertida que no habla tan bien el inglés como su esposo y un niño de doce años que la adopta como hermana mayor.

Un mes después de trabajar en la empresa, Minato le pide ayuda para traer a un socio de la compañía que está perdido en la ciudad y ella acepta.

Ella agradece que si bien sus padres sean de Europa, más específicamente Alemania, ella hubiera crecido de forma estricta y aprendiera varias lenguas. Así que si bien el alemán y el Ingles eran su lengua más conocida, tenía un poco de conocimiento en francés, italiano, Mandarín y japonés.

Así que cuando identifica a un hombre de cabellera rubia enorme y una mujer de cabellera albina, como le indico Minato, los saluda en un perfecto japonés y la conversación luego termina en alemán por la mujer albina.

Su nombre era Mirajane, la secretaria principal de una empresa llamad Fairy tail y el nombre del sujeto era Laxus, el nieto de uno de los altos mandos. Ambos parecen sorprendidos al verla, pero mientras Mirajane la abraza con fuerza del brazo, Laxus la ignora con unas pocas miradas a su persona.

—Muchas gracias Lucy—dice Mirajane cuando desaparece en la oficina de Minato.

Ella se queda tranquila, con Naruto frente a ella quien había llegado de visita con su madre, quien también estaba como parte de la reunión.

—Lucy-nee—dice Naruto llamando su atención.

Gira a verle.

—Ayer fuimos a una reunión con oto-san, había una niña muy guapa—musito con las mejillas rosadas.

Ella sonríe, antes de escuchar al hijo de su jefe.

.

—¡¿Traslado?!—chilla alarmada cuando el día siguiente su jefe la llama para hablar en privado.

Estaba teniendo una crisis existencial sobre que había hecho para fallar en su trabajo o si tendría que humillarse y suplicar para que no le cambiaran de puesto.

Su jefe sonríe amablemente como si leyera sus pensamientos.

—Laxus el hombre que vino en representación de Fairy tail, pidió muy insistentemente sobre si podría llevarte a su empresa. Le indique que eras una gran chica y no tenía intenciones de perder un gran colaborador, pero ellos fueron insistentes. Así que dejaron esto—explico antes de tenderle un sobre.

Lucy lo tomo confundida, al ver que era un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta a Japón, donde se iba una semana y regresaba dentro de la misma a finales.

Alzo la vista.

Minato suspiro.

—Su jefa se llama Mavis, es una joven bastante trabajadora, pero es mayor de lo que aparenta. Ella quiere que la conozcas en persona y tú elijas que quieres hacer. No puedo negarte que te extrañaríamos en especial Naruto, pero es una gran oportunidad de crecimiento y siento que deberías ir a conocerla, pase lo que pase, recuerda que sea este año o dentro de diez, puedes volver cuando quieras—hablo Minato en ese tono paternal, que hizo que Lucy suspirara.

Era como su padre en sus buenos tiempos o mejor.

Tomo los boletos del avión (tras de todo en primera clase) con un cheque para que cubriera sus gastos.

Los apretó levemente.

—Puedes tomarlo como vacaciones pagadas—hablo el hombre con diversión.

A lo que ella bufo mentalmente.

Ella volvería aquí.

Este era su trabajo y le gustaba.

Nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

¿Verdad?

.

.

.

Natsu creció en medio de un orfanato con su hermano mayor, días duros para ellos, pero al menos estaban juntos. Desde que tenía memoria recordaba tener extraños sueños, gente que salía de puertas, llaves, magia de hielo, una chica con armadura, un hombre que se hacía grande, una niña demonio…pero el más recurrente era el de una joven de cabellera rubia, quien siempre parecía sonriendo y era algo rara. Cada noche al despertar le contaba su sueño a su hermano, pero este solo le miraba mal por despertarlo y se iba a dormir.

Pronto un hombre de cabellera roja conocido como Igneel, llego y los adopto a ambos, en una familia extraña con su esposa Grandine y su hija adoptiva Wendy.

Fueron los mejores años de su vida.

Tener una familia.

Mucho mejor que el orfanato donde vivían.

Igneel lo quería mucho, claramente era su favorito, pero ni Wendy o Zeref parecieron incomodos. Los tres niños crecieron con su primo Gajeel, un niño metalero con mala habilidad para cantar.

Sus sueños siguieron siendo pan de cada día.

Hasta que al cumplir doce años, uno de sus sueños fue diferente. Pudo ver a la chica rubia que siempre estaba en sus sueños, caer entre sus brazos luego de protegerle del ataque de un gran mago oscuro. Su pecho estaba abierto y podía ver a través de él, obviamente nada podría salvarla, aun así gritaba por ayuda y aunque una niña parecía a su hermana apareció, la chica rubia no sobrevivió.

Solamente sonriendo en un eterno sueño.

Despertó entre gritos y con lágrimas en sus ojos, esa fue la única vez que Zeref no le regaño por despertarlo en la noche, abrazándolo para que se calmara, sin conseguirlo.

.

Los sueños desaparecieron, pero no los olvido, lo cual era tonto pensando que él olvidaba cosas más difíciles en sus clases. Siempre que veía una niña rubia, se tensaba, antes de descubrir que sus ojos no eran castaño como el chocolate o su pelo no era tan bonito como la chica en sus sueños. Su rostro siempre fue totalmente claro para él, pues sus facciones siempre las recordaba, las enojadas, las divertidas, las lágrimas o las risas.

—Tal vez sea el amor de tu vida pasada—dijo Wendy quien era menor que él, con una mirada iluminada.

A su lado Gajeel bufo molesto.

Zeref rodo los ojos al ver a los niños, siguiendo con sus tareas de último año.

—Eso sería muy triste—musito recordando la forma en que termino su ultimo sueño.

Ella muriendo entre sus brazos.

Esperaba su vida no fuera tan triste como esa.

.

Zeref se hizo de una novia no más terminar el instituto y entrar a la universidad, algo que toda la familia se sorprendió, dado que pensaban que era asexual o algo, ya que aunque era atractivo, nunca le hizo caso a los chicas o chicos que se le declararon. Su novia era Mavis, una adorable niña, que parecía de la edad de Natsu, a pesar de tener la misma edad que Zeref. Ambos estaban enamorados, lo veía en los ojos de su hermano al ver a la chica.

Esta siempre comentaba emocionada sobre abrir su propia compañía, a pesar que tenía solo 17 años.

—¿No eres muy joven?—cuestiono Igneel sin tacto, como siempre.

Zeref lo veía enojado.

Pero Mavis solo sonreía.

—Soy buena en las estrategias—admitía con una gran energía.

.

No pudo estar más en lo correcto, la compañía que Mavis abrió sin estudios, no duro más de cinco años para hacerse un buen nombre. La rubia tenía un gran poder de estratega que utilizaba para sacer el mayor provecho a su negocio, el cual era adquirir marcas y ponerlas bajo el nombre de Fairy tail. Cada marca obtenida, conservaba su identidad pero respondía ante el nombre de Mavis como presidenta y esto provoco que creciera en gran manera.

Si bien la chica siempre contrataba a personas en diferentes áreas, en la parte administrativa nunca aceptaba a nadie.

Ella los buscaba.

—¿Por qué yo?—pregunto Natsu curioso.

Estaba estudiando una carrera de químico industrial para un trabajo armamentista. Pero Mavis le había dicho una tarde que los fue a visitar, que estaba esperando se uniera a su empresa.

Sabía que era la esposa de su hermano y estaba algo loca, pero eso fue inesperado incluso para él.

—Porque eres alguien que tiene que estar ahí—explico como si fuera lo más lógico.

Ocupaba pagar sus estudios e Igneel lo patearía si le pedía dinero, no es que no le diera, pero luego de sufrir un accidente en su coche y salir ileso (el carro de su padre no por otro lado) acepto que era lo mejor por ahora.

.

Mientras que toda la gente que trabajaba en puestos menores era excelente, la parte administrativa más alta de la empresa, era un total desastre. Siempre gritando en la oficina, peleas constantes de las que más de una vez fue parte, una mujer de cabellera roja con mirada de demonio que los golpearía cuando algo se descontrolara, una secretaria con cara de ángel que tenía una cara de demonios también. Todos eran un total caos y una combinación explosiva.

Curiosamente siempre el trabajo salía a tiempo.

Nadie entendía cómo.

—Oye asador con patas—hablo Gray llegando a su lado.

Lo fulmino con su mirada, ignorando que nuevamente no tenía la camisa, como siempre.

—Que pasa princesa de hielo—cuestiono ganando la mirada enojada de este.

No hicieron más ya que Erza estaba viéndolos con una ceja arriba desde su cubículo, la abogada de la empresa era alguien que daba más miedo que Elfman, eso que era un hombre gigante.

—La jefa quiere verte—musito caminando, antes que Juvia, una chica de comunicaciones, se le tirara encima con amor.

Este parecía querer huir o buscar ayuda, pero nadie lo salvo.

Al entrar a la oficina de su jefa, vio como esta estaba hablando amablemente con Zeref, quien si bien era parte de Fairy tail en los altos mandos, había empezado a crear su propio nombre llamado Álvarez. Había intentado que se fuera con él, pero estaba a gusto con su cuñada, así que lo negó con facilidad ganando las risas de Mavis y un suspiro de su hermano de sangre.

—Ocupo tu ayuda—dijo Mavis con ojos de cachorro.

Rodo los ojos, sabiendo que terminaría aceptando cualquier cosa que esa chica de larga cabellera y grandes ojos dijera de esa forma.

.

Cuando un día puede salir mal, sale mal. Eso supo cuando se atrasó para ir al aeropuerto, vomito en el ten, una señora lo confundió con alguien y lo golpeo, un perro se orino en su pantalón y su saco (que Zeref le dio para que fuera presentable) termino lleno de pintura por pasar bajo un trabajo en construcción. Cuando llego al aeropuerto se tomó la sorpresa que el avión había llegado hace dos horas y no había rastro de la chica que debía llegar en ese vuelo.

Maldijo su suerte.

La llamada de una adorable Mirajane, que parecía querer matarlo de ternura (literalmente sentía el aura negra por el teléfono) indico que la chica había llegado sola en perfecto estado.

Maldiciendo todo, corrió de camino a su trabajo, cayendo en medio de una alcantarilla y con la ropa totalmente manchada.

Gruño entrando a el edificio de la empresa, donde los chicos le vieron confundidos. Estaba de tan mal humor y no podría importarle menos la chica que jodio su día, que entro casi aventando la puerta y con cara de muerte.

Su cerebro se detuvo un instante.

Hace mucho había dejado de buscarle ya que no le conocía, había aceptado que cualquier chica rubia que pasaba a su lado no era importante y que no existía nada como vidas pasadas.

Pero cuando esos ojos le vieron con el mismo brillo que en sus sueños, sintió que todos los gritos que tenía en su garganta, se quedaron atorados mientras su rostro permanecía de forma en shock.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Natsu, ella es Lucy la chica que te pedí que recogieras—hablo Mavis provocando que Lucy dejara de verle para girar su rostro.

Gimió en su mente.

¿Por qué había dejado de verlo?

No quería dejar de verla.

—Espero puedas enseñarle la compañía—hablo Mavis con una sonrisa.

Claro.

Si dijera que se tirara al suelo e hiciera como un caballo para que se quedara, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Era la chica de sus sueños, literalmente si existía y no era una loca prueba de que estaba loco, o que su imaginación era enorme.

—Lo siento mucho Mavis, como dije solamente vine para rechazar el puesto personalmente—hablo con un Japonés algo oxidado y fuerte acento inglés.

¡QUE!

Su mente comenzó a ponerse en pánico y en alerta, no podía irse.

Giro a ver a Mavis de tono alarmado, pero esta parecía aun tranquila.

—Entiendo, igual me gustaría que la conocieras y te quedaras toda la semana, ya después de eso estoy segura que tu opinión cambiara—

.

.

.

Lucy miro las luces del ascensor mientras bajaba del último piso al vestíbulo, la seguridad de Mavis aún era palpable y le hacía dudar. Recordaba vagamente enseñanzas de su padre, de como una venta se hace con juegos mentales y a veces una completa seguridad, puede ser el rasgo definitivo, pero ya que ella conocía ese truco dudaba que fuera a cambiar algo.

En su lugar iría directamente a su hotel, para dormir un poco por el largo viaje.

Bajo del ascensor y un sonido ahogado le hizo girar a ver, para toparse con Natsu Dragneel en el suelo de cara. Se supone era el chico que debía recogerla y que había llegado tarde, por lo cual ella tomo iniciativa de ir sola, como siempre.

Era un chico, mal vestido, que apestaba a cosas desconocidas y tenía un rostro de parecer matar a alguien. Era un chico del cual en situaciones normales se mantendría alejada, pero era su guía al hotel que Mavis le había reservado.

No tenía muchas opciones.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto cuando este se estaba levantando, ofreciéndole una mano en ayuda.

Este la ignoro levantándose de un salto, viéndola nervioso antes de decir algo en palabras tan rápidas que no comprendió, antes de apresurarse y hacer que ella casi corriera para seguirlo.

El viaje fue en taxi, mientras el chico lucia a punto de vomitar, ella suspiro viendo a la ventana. Estaba pensando en su jefe y su familia, que le habían aceptado como una más en su hogar, además de sus compañeros de trabajo, esperando poder verlos pronto.

Pero aparte de Naruto que quería como un hermano, no tenía lazos muy fuertes con ellos.

¿Por qué pensaba eso?

Debido a que al llegar y rechazar la propuesta, Mavis había sonreído con una sabiduría milenaria, diciéndole que lo que ella siempre había buscado, los lazos con las personas, estaban en Fairy tail. Sobre como ella al iniciar esa empresa, lo hizo con la intención que encontraran como llenar ese vacío en su interior, que volvieran a su familia.

¿Cuál familia?

¿Cuál vacío?

¿Quién era esa chica?

—¿Crees en vidas pasadas?—había sido su pregunta antes que Natsu entrara de forma violenta por la puerta.

Esa pregunta…ese chico…esa sensación.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Por algún motivo el chico había insistido en acompañarle hasta la puerta de su habitación, hubiera pensado que era un psicópata, pero cualquier cosa sabía dónde trabajaba y a quien demandar si pasaba algo.

Estaba por entrar, cuando la mano del chico la detuvo de su muñeca, no hubo cosquilleo, no se detuvo el tiempo y no tenía calor en su interior.

Solo giro a verle confundida.

—¿Crees en vidas pasadas?—cuestiono el chico con los ojos entrecerrados.

No tuvo vergüenza o se arrepintió, cuando se soltó de golpe y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Todos estaban locos.

.

Esa noche volvió a tener un sueño después de muchos años sin tenerlos, donde vio un lugar similar a una taberna gigante, con personas que había visto ese día en la empresa que visito, todos sonriendo y pareciendo felices. Mientras ella caminaba entre todos ellos como si hubiera una nebulosa, lo vio a él. Natsu era el chico cuyo rostro nunca reconoció de niña, pero ahora era claro en su mente, este le vio con una enorme sonrisa extendiendo su mano, que ella intento tomar…

La escena cambio violentamente en su mente, ahora apareciendo en el claro con el pecho incrustado, sintiendo dolor y a la vez frio, viendo el rostro de Natsu deformado en dolor mientras la veía morir.

—No te atrevas a morir—decía el chico moviendo su cuerpo.

Quiso decir algo, bueno no ella, la chica en la que parecía estar metida, pues aunque era ella, también no era ella.

¿Qué significaba?

Entonces cerro los ojos sintiéndolo llorar con un grito desesperado.

Al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en el gremio (¿Cómo sabía que era un gremio?), tampoco estaba muriendo y solamente estaba en medio de un campo blanco.

Una silueta le hizo voltear confundida, topándose a una niña como Mavis, pero con un extraño vestido rosado y su larga cabellera hasta los tobillos de forma desordenada.

—¿Crees en la magia Lucy Heartfilia?—pregunto esa niña con una voz mucho más profunda que Mavis.

Era la misma persona y a la vez no lo era.

Ella toco su pecho sin comprender que pasaba, sintiendo que todo era claro y a la vez no.

—Hace más de un milenio te pregunte esto y asentiste de una vez, pero ahora que tienes tu deseo, no puedes ver el regalo de tu primera maestra—

¿Primera maestra?

La vio con duda en sus ojos, pero esta sonrió.

—Tu familia te está esperando Lucy—susurro la niña.

Entonces al igual que sus sueños, muchas imágenes llegaron a su mente, rápidamente en un torbellino que le era difícil no tener dolor de cabeza por todo lo que pasaba en su mente.

Al abrir los ojos en la vida real nuevamente.

Todo parecía más claro.

.

.

.

Lucy no se presentó toda esa semana, a pesar que la busco insistentemente en su departamento, la chica decía que no estaba ahí y que no regresaba casi nunca. Mavis la esposa de su hermano estaba tranquila, diciendo que la chica llegaría al final de la semana, gruño pensando que la mujer sabía algo ya que siempre lo veía de forma sospechosa, como si supiera algo que él no sabía, como si supiera algo que nadie sabía.

El último día que se suponía estaría Lucy, pasaba el medio día y aun no llegaba.

Estaba tan estresado y había organizado ya tres peleas, donde Erza había pateado su culo en todas ellas, que Mavis acepto tenerlo en su oficina hasta que terminara el día.

—Tu hermano me dijo que de niño tenías sueños—saco el tema de la nada y él se confundió.

Su hermano era un chismoso.

—Sabes todos en la administración, tus compañeros, cada uno tenía sueños de niños…ninguno se borró a través del tiempo—

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Pero entre todos ellos, solamente yo hable con la persona que nos hizo esos sueños, una vida pasada mía que cumplió el sueño de uno de sus hijos—

Natsu vio con una ceja arriba a Mavis, quien solamente sonreía viendo el escritorio.

—Ella también la conoció—explico antes que la puerta sonara.

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron grandemente al ver a Lucy entrar con una expresión mucho más relajada que el primer día, su corazón dio un extraño vuelco que no entendió y su estómago estaba lleno de estúpidas mariposas que le hicieron sonrojarse.

¿Por qué pasaba eso?

¿Qué le unía a esa chica?

Contrario a la mueca que le había hecho la vez anterior, el rostro que le hizo al sonreírle en esta ocasión, era mucho más hermoso.

Luego volteo a ver a Mavis y el siguió gimiendo en su interior por que dejaba de verlo.

—Lo siento Mavis estaba hablando con Minato y organizando mis papeles estos días, un traspaso no es fácil—también su japonés había mejorado muchísimo.

Todo era…extraño.

—Me alegra que todo esté en orden, yo hablare con Minato para que puedas visitarlo en ocasiones y podrías ser de relaciones internacionales, lo verías mucho—hablo Mavis emocionada como una infante.

Lucy le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Bueno Natsu sigue siendo tu guía en la empresa, mañana te presentare formalmente a todos—hablo saltando de su escritorio para darle un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

Después ambos salieron en un ambiente, totalmente diferente hace unos días. Es como si fuera alguien diferente, pero al mismo tiempo, como si fuera la misma chica.

Iba abrir la boca, pero esta giro a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Si me dices Luigi te pateo el trasero—le advirtió con cara de diversión.

Cerro la boca incrédulo, había pensado ese chiste la primera vez que la vio, pero estaba tan fascinado con la chica que no lo dijo.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Tantas preguntas y nada de respuestas.

Hizo una mueca guardando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras entraban al ascensor.

—No pensaba burlarme—mintió descaradamente.

Ella lo vio con una ceja arriba como si no le creyera, pero no admitió nada en voz alta.

Luego hubo un silencio, hasta que llegaron al piso donde estaban los demás.

—Lo siento mucho—musito Lucy en voz baja.

Al girar a verla, noto un brillo de nostalgia en su interior.

—¿Por qué?—pregunto sin entender por qué se disculparía la chica.

—Por haber durado tanto en llegar—contesto.

Como si hubiera sido consciente de sus sueños, como si supiera que toda la vida busco a alguien como ella, en realidad que la busco a ella de forma desesperada. Como si viera su vida, como si esta entendiera el peso que cargaba dentro de él.

¿Pero era ridículo?

No lo sabía.

Sonrió cuando ella paso a su lado de forma tranquila, tal vez cuando terminara el día si seguía de buen humor, aceptaría ir a comer con él.

Algo en su interior se lo decía.

.

Aunque él no fuera consiente que…

Esta era la segunda vida de Lucy apenas, pero si contamos que Natsu que murió y fue revivido por Zeref su hermano psicópata en otro tiempo…podría decirse que esta era la tercera vida de él, y le encantaría de ahora en adelante.

 **Fin**

 _Siempre amare la pareja de estos dos, aunque en el manga no este nada totalmente Canon, el autor le agrado la idea :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
